PROJECT SUMMARY This continuing project is being submitted on behalf of a consortium of four two-year institutions in Montana (two tribal colleges and two community colleges) and Montana State University (MSU). The goal is to enhance the transfer of underrepresented minority students into baccalaureate programs in the biomedical/health sciences. The past two funding cycles focused on tribal college partners and Native American students, and these successes will now be extended to the growing rural, first generation and Latino student populations within Montana's community colleges. In alignment with overall expectations of the program that at least 70% of Bridges-supported students will transfer to baccalaureate programs in the biomedical sciences with at least 50% successfully completing their degree, our goal will be to increase these numbers to 75% and 55%, respectively. The aims are (1) Through a partnership of institutions, implement processes and create opportunities that prepare Associate of Arts/Associate of Science students for transfer into baccalaureate biomedical degree programs. A biomedical lab skills course delivered by MSU faculty and staff to AA/AS students at the partner schools will introduce research to students interested in the Bridges program. Supplemental mathematics instruction through the online program EdReady will further prepare students for entry into 4-year biomedical degree programs. These activities will increase the pool of qualified and interested applicants into the Bridges program. (2) Provide a summer program for Bridges Fellows that immerses them in a mentored research project and provides training for entering university students. The objective is to create a cohort of Bridges Fellows by engaging them in activities that will lead to successful transfer into and completion of a biomedical baccalaureate degree. The goal is to recruit 10 students who will be provided a meaningful biomedical research experience, math and writing instruction, academic skills training, and instruction on applying to and being accepted into a 4-year biomedical baccalaureate degree program. (3) Continuing the cohort model, integrate Bridges Fellows into support programs that encourage the successful completion of baccalaureate degrees in the biomedical sciences. The objective is to continue the involvement of Bridges students after their summer program and provide resources enabling successful graduation with a four-year biomedical degree. Integral to this aim is the creation of the new Bridges Fellows Program that will include all past and current Bridges alumni. Bridges Fellows will be engaged in mentoring, research, and academic skill building programs. The stretch goal is to transfer 100% of the Bridges summer students into biomedical degree programs at MSU and to retain them to graduation.